Forum:Bit Personas
Recently there has been some question of what to do with pages dealing with alter-egos of main characters that will not or will very probably not appear in future expansions of the series. Principally the discussion has revolved around the question of whether Captain Yesterday, Clobberella, and Super King warrant their own pages or the content should be consolidated onto The New Justice Team page (which has essentially already been done) with the old pages turned into redirect pages for the sections on the NJT page. Other examples of this are the D&D personas the main characters assume in Bender's Game (i.e. Bender becomes Titanius Anglesmith). If you have any thoughts please express it below (please sign your post with four tildes (~)). Personally, I feel that bit personas shouldn't get their own pages in circumstances where they can, or already are, adequately represented on another page (such as the New Justice Team page). The superhero-alter-egos of the main characters were introduced for a single story, and, while it is possible for more stories to come from these aliases, there isn't enough in their current form to have completely separate pages for them when they are summed up fine on the NJT page. Additionally I can't help but feel that these characters, or even alias they use in an episode (such as Leela's use of Lee Lemon in War is the H-Word) don't really deserve their own page as they are essentially the same character pretending to be someone else. I guess in some instances it makes sense to have a separate page, (like Coilette or the D&D personas), but in the case of the New Justice Team I think the individual alter-egos aren't developed enough, and couldn't be developed enough, to warrant more than the sections in the Team page. So I vote that, at least in this case, the individual pages be redirected to their relevant sections on the team's page Ellipses485 18:01, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :I agree with you in some places. Lee Lemon doesn't deserve its own page. Just a brief mention will be enough on Leela's page. However, the Bender's Game characters are different characters altogether really. They deserve their own pages. They are quite detailed so far compared to many other pages and we could still add more. Some should go but others should stay. Solar Dragon (Talk) 18:05, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :I've changed my mind a bit since my last post, especially after such a well-written post by Ellipses485 (and an excellent The New Justice Team page). I say characters that are actually aliases, like Lee Lemon or Super King should not have their own page. However, the Bender's Game characters such as The Great Wizard Greyfarn or Leegola should definitely have their own pages. My understanding is that they aren't aliases, they actually exist in a parallel world, yes? So they are characters in their own right and should have their own pages. Coilette? I would say yes since it was such an involved character. -- Dhalia 18:25, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Also, the other day, I crested The Gender Bender and Bender the Offender. I think that these should be merged together into one page or merged with the Bender page. What do you think? Solar Dragon (Talk) 18:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :I think the decision as to whether a persona should get his or her own page, comes down to the question of whether or not the character believes they are who they are pretending to be. :*Take Bender: in Insane in the Mainframe he pretends to be Napoleon I, but he knows full well that he wasn't the Emperor of France. But in Bender's Game he has no concept of his actual identity and believes completely that he is Titanius Anglesmith. And when he becomes Coilette in Bend Her, his identity and personality is blurred sufficiently to say that he believes (at least sub-consciously) that he is Coilette and thus she deserves her own page. Ellipses485 19:05, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you! That's exactly what I was trying to say, but you said it in much better words. -- Dhalia 19:25, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::That makes sense. But, lets say that a character believes that he is someone else for 5 minutes in an episode and only walks around crying something like "I am Adolf Hitler!" We wouldn't make an article then. :::From the point I see it, it should be something like this: If they are around for a whole episode then an article should be made and if there is enough detail to go into then it should. If they are subconscious about being them then that should be included in another article. Is that right? Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Let me just play devil's advocate here for a second; are there any characters that think he or she is Hitler for 5 minutes? Frankly there are plenty of characters that appear for a couple seconds for a joke then never show up again, and we have pages for them don't we? And by that logic why do we have a page for Warren G Harding's head or Ronald Reagan's head because neither have any speaking roles and they appear for a few seconds in an episode or two? I know, they're not personas temporarily taken on by other characters, but it's worth thinking about. But you are right, so how about we try to stick to giving characters' alter-egos their own pages only if; :A. The character is unaware that they are someone else, or their self-concept of identity has been altered to the extent that they beleive they are someone else. (so Coilette and the D&D alter-egos stay), and :B. The character is developed enough that they are not a one-off joke. (Which is to say that brain slug-Hermes in A Head in the Polls and Raging Bender and robot-Fry in Insane in the Mainframe don't get their own pages). If the alter-ego fits one of these categories but not the other, they can be placed on an intermediate page (like the The New Justice Team or maybe a page for notible minor characters' alter-egos from Bender's Game). Ellipses485 23:34, 5 July 2009 (UTC)